A Slight Change of Plans
by Alexx Evers
Summary: Edited,see full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to change things. Add a few more chapters, in order to get a better feel of what happened and what led to the events in this chapter and things that happened after. so yeah! please reveiw!**

**Summary: Hermione is getting married, but not to the man she loves. My favorite pairings, a Harry and Hermione ruined by Draco. **

Hermione Granger looked at the boy beside her; his fingers were intertwined with hers. This is a place she loved to be, whether it was in his hand or in his arms, she loved being with him. This is the only place she can be with him.

He smiled at her with his dazzling smile, his smile made her breath catch in her throat. His smile made her ever whirling brain halt to a stop.

Then they were standing, his hands were on her waist. She couldn't keep her eyes off him; she loved this boy in front of her. When they were together she could almost swear they were made for only each other.

His hands were now on both sides of her face as he slowly leaned in to kiss her, and in that brief second before their lips touched, the boy said,

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

Everything froze, that voice didn't belong to the boy in front of her, so she opened her eyes.

Instead of brown eyes meeting gray, brown eyes met green. In front of her, waking her in the middle of the most wonderful dream was Harry Potter.

"Do you know what today is?" Harry said, not seeing the disappointment in her eyes, but she saw the immense joy in his.

"Our wedding day, the day our lives will change for the better." She replied, knowing fully well that this was the boy she would marry.

"How dramatic you are, now, Ginny and Pansy will be here in twenty minutes, so I should go before they get here." Just then a knock was heard on the door, "I should have known, they're here already, see you soon."

He sent her his amazing smile before leaning down to kiss her, and having finally gotten over the dream, she threw herself into it. He was shocked, but of course he got over it, and went at it with equal enthusiasm.

A throat being cleared separated them, and in the doorway stood Ginny Weasley and Pansy- used-to-be-Parkinson- Weasley.

"Harry Potter if you don't leave this house this instant I will hex you into next week, I swear it!" Ginny said with a fierce look on her face, with one last smile at Hermione Harry turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Now," started Ginny, a smile brightening her face, "You, let's get started." And so the beautifying of Hermione Granger for her wedding day began.

An hour or so later Hermione cleared her throat,

"So, I had The Dream again last night." She said simply, and Pansy's head whipped towards her.

"No, Hermione, how could you be thinking of him the night before your wedding? This is a day for you and Harry, and _he_ will not ruin this for you. He left you 2 years ago without a word of where he was going, and since then he hasn't been seen in public once!" Pansy's eyes were ablaze with emotion, as she always got when this subject came up.

"Wait, you said in public, last time you just said that he hadn't been seen once. Do you know something?" Hermione had picked up on that miniscule change in this routine speech.

To Hermione's surprise Pansy blushed a deep scarlet. Pansy didn't blush, and Hermione and Ginny both knew that, Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head almost imperceptibly.

Hermione's eyes were begging for information. Pansy sighed and hated herself for doing this,

"He stopped by last week; I had to put a full body bind on Ron. We were talking for a while; he had been traveling around the world. Though he always made sure to read the Daily Prophet no matter where he was, he knew about the engagement, wanted to know if it was true. I told him it was and he stormed out, that's all I know." Ginny couldn't believe Pansy had told Hermione that and an hour before her wedding of all times!

"Hermione," Ginny said, her eyes were apologetic, "You need to get over him, he is gone." She pronounced the last word with unnecessary force. Hermione just wasn't getting the point.

"Ok, I know." She said with a slight frown, Pansy smiled.

"Ok, lets repeat it one last time: 'My name is Hermione Granger and today I am marrying the love of my life, Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World.' Ok? Let me hear it." They had gone through this routine before.

"My name is Hermione Granger and today I am marrying the love of my life, Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World." She said, not very enthusiastically, it pleased Pansy though.

"Good, let's finish up here."

"I don't know what it is, Ron, but I feel like she's hiding something from me. Not something big, but just _something._" Harry said, while pacing the room.

'Oh it's something big alright,' thought Ron,

"It's probably nothing," he told his old friend, "Probably just the nerves, before my wedding I thought that a flock of Death Eaters would walk in right before she said 'I do'. "

"You're right, thanks Ron." Harry said, the light back in his eyes now that he was done worrying.

He plopped down on the couch beside Ron,

"She's just the perfect girl, you know? Like me and her are supposed to be together forever, and I wouldn't let anything change that. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, smart, funny, talented, beautiful. . ." Harry sat up straight, as a sudden thought hit him.

"I'm not good enough for her," he said, out of nowhere, Ron turned to look at him, the shock written clearly on his face,

"You are Harry Potter; you saved the entire Wizarding World from the most powerful Dark Wizard it has ever known at the age of 17! How are you not good enough for her?" Ron said, trying hard to keep disgust out of his voice.

"Ha. You're right again, what am I thinking." He grinned and slouched back onto the couch.

"I can't believe she's finally mine," he turned towards Ron, "I've been waiting for this to happen since 6th year," he nodded eagerly.

Ron just nodded, knowing that Harry wouldn't be this happy later.

The moment of truth, it was here,

"If there is anyone here who is opposed to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Were the words the pastor said, Ron held tight to his wife's hand. A look of fear crossing both their faces as she lightly touched the pendant on her bracelet,

"Now since no one had anything to sa–"

"WAIT!" a voice yelled out.

That voice, Hermione knew it anywhere, it was _him._

"Draco?" she whispered, it was really him.

Before her stood the boy of her dreams, literally, His blonde hair fell into his eyes, he was more muscular from his travels, his gray eyes filled with the loved she had missed.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" she didn't know what to say, questions just started pouring out of her mouth.

"I'm here to stop you from making this mistake, I love you, Hermione, and I know you still love me too. I can see it in your eyes. It's as clear as day, and a look I've missed dearly these past two years."

"Hermione," Harry choked out, "Why is he here, what does he mean, what is going on?"

Her brown eyes reluctantly met his green eyes, not wanting to see the pain in them or leave the gaze of the gray ones.

"Two years ago, Draco and I were . . . together, I guess you could say, things were going wonderful, I loved him and I thought he loved me, but he left without a warning. He's been gone for 2 years, I haven't heard anything. I don't even know what's going on." She said, close to tears.

"Hermione, I was scared. I was scared of what would happen to you. I ran because it's all I know how to do. Please, I'm begging you, take me back." Draco's eyes showed the honest, he was risking everything for her.

She turned to Harry once more, his eyes looked more pained then Hermione had ever seen them.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say before she ran towards Draco, and as soon as she reached him and Draco's arms wrapped around the waist of the girl he loved, Harry couldn't hold it anymore.

The last the people in the church heard of Harry Potter was a muffled sob and a small pop.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Earlier**

**Ron and Pansy Weasley's house**

There was a knock at the door, breaking the silence between Ron and Pansy. They looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Were you expecting someone?" said Ron, trying to remember if he had invited Harry and Hermione over.

"No, do you think its Harry and Hermione?" Pansy said, walking towards the door, the knocking becoming more insistent.

She opened the door and froze, this couldn't be happening, she eyes ran over the man before her, his blonde hair falling messily into his gray eyes. His superior smirk was gone and he looked like he had grown up a lot since the last time she saw him. If he hadn't just knocked on the door she would have sworn it was a ghost.

"R-Ron, get in here. We have a guest." She said her voice unsteady from shock.

"You're with Weasley, Pansy? I would have never guessed." The man in front of her said lacking the drawl she had been accustomed to.

"Who is it?" Ron whined as he turned the corner to the front door, and when she saw the man standing in front of his wife he felt a surge of anger.

"YOU!" Ron yelled, "What are you doing here? How dare you show your face here again?" Ron suddenly found himself not able to move. Full body Bind, Pansy was quite good at those.

"I need to speak with you two if you don't mind, I thought I would have to make two stops but this little situation makes things easier." Draco said, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice. He slowly walked into the house, trying to ignore the fact that Pansy's eyes hadn't left him since she had opened the door.

Pansy tore her eyes away from him and closed the door behind him. She didn't know what to say, he had disappeared two years ago after breaking her friends heart. She was trying to decide between anger, shock, confusion, and happiness when she heard her own voice coming from her mouth.

"Wh-what do you want to talk about? Why are you here?" she was still stuttering from the shock,

"I am here because you are the only two that know about what I want to talk about, and judging from your faces you don't know what that is. I want to talk about Herm -Hermione." Saying her name was hard, he had avoided it at all costs these past two years. Unfortunately that wasn't going to go over well with Ron.

"HERMIONE?" he roared, tired of being quiet, "You leave her broken two years ago then you randomly show up now wanting to talk about her? I think you have no right you- you- you –"

"Ron, stop, let's just hear him out. Maybe he is feeling regret for the first time." Pansy whispered to Ron.

"REGRET? Draco Malfoy? Those words can never be pu-" his voice stopped all of a sudden, his lips continued moving but no sound came out. The couple turned towards to Draco. His wand was out and he had a look of pure rage on his face.

"Listen to Pansy, Weasel. She's right, after what I did to Hermione I felt regret for the first time. I experienced a broken heart. I never felt more pain in my life," Ron opened his mouth again, but he still had the silencing charm on him so he shut it angrily. "I know what you're thinking, 'why didn't you go back to her?' I couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes, to see the hatred for me in her eyes." He choked back a sob, "Tell me if it's true." He said, turning to Pansy, Meeting her green eyes with his gray, begging for an answer.

"She doesn't hate you." Pansy said softly, knowing that's what he wanted to know.

"No, tell me, is she marrying Potter?" he asked desperately, tears starting to escape his eyes.

Pansy reluctantly looked him in the eye,

"yes." She whispered, "Next week." She looked back down at the floor, not wanting to see the strong Draco Malfoy with tears in his eyes any longer.

"We can't let her make this mistake." Draco said a minute later, having sorted out the rush of emotions, he was now on anger, and he couldn't let the girl he loved marry another man.

Ron tried talking but no words came out, when Malfoy looked at him he noticed the anger was gone. So he took a chance and removed the charm.

"She's not making a mistake, Harry loves her and she loves him. The only mistake we made was never telling Harry that you two had been together." Ron said in a strangely calm voice, causing both Pansy and Draco to adopt a shocked expression.

"He never knew?" Draco asked slowly, wondering how one third of The Golden Trio could have gotten with a Slytherin without them all knowing.

"He was missing for over a year after the war, you know that. He had the exact numbers, and told us the day he got back, 16 months, 15 days, and 7 hours. Hermione says that whenever he's in a bad mood she can hear him muttering those very numbers under his breath. He came back almost exactly a month after you left. We felt no need to tell him something like that in fear that he would leave again." Ron said, trying to keep his anger from leaking into his voice. He had never really tried to figure out Malfoy, why he had left Hermione, and now was a good a time as any.

"I know her better than most and I know that Potter is not the guy for her." Draco said softly, "I need her back, no one makes me as angry as her, no one dares talk to me like she does. She's one of a kind; no one else would be able to deal with me like her. I need her, and to get her back I need you guys. So please," he was begging now and he knew it, but he would do anything for the beautiful brunette he loved. "Please, help me get her back."

Both men looked at Pansy, knowing that she got the final say in the matter.

Pansy knew deep down that it would never work right between Hermione and Harry. They were too alike, they were much better as friends. She had always thought that Draco and Hermione were perfect for each other, they challenged each other. Hermione had even confided in her and Ginny a week before Draco left that she couldn't imagine loving anyone else. They had to help Draco, because if they didn't, Hermione would be making a big mistake.

"We will need to make two plans, in case the first try doesn't work." Draco's face lit up when she said this and he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off.

"I'm not doing this for you, I' doing this for her." she looked at Ron, "Ron we have to do this, we both know that Harry and Hermione won't work in the long run."

He simply nodded; his mind was racing. He knew Hermione would choose Harry over Malfoy, so he would go along with Pansy's plan and know that Hermione would never let that ferret get between her and Harry. Not after what he did to her.

An hour later they were sitting around a table going over the plans,

"Ok, so our first try will be the rehearsal dinner, we have to get you in there and get you to talk to Hermione. The only flaw is she will probably be with Harry the whole time, and we want you to talk to her without him." Pansy was saying, going over the first plan, Ron just sat there, the plans didn't involve him, and he just had to keep his mouth shut about them.

"If for some reason that doesn't work we will have to resort to the second plan which will involve you coming in the wedding. I charmed this pendant on my bracelet," she pointed at the one shaped like a heart, "and the one on your necklace," she pointed at Draco's neck, "when the pastor says 'anyone opposed to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace', I will touch the pendant on my necklace causing your necklace to heat up signaling you to apparate into the church and make your big announcement." She finished, looking pleased with herself.

Draco was practically beaming; he couldn't wait for Hermione to be his again at last.

"Thanks Pans, this means a lot, but I have to go now. Need to find a place to stay." Was all Draco could say, he was overcome with emotion and sleepless nights.

"Speaking of staying somewhere, where have you been all this time?" Pansy asked, her curiosity piqued,

"Traveling, I spent quite a bit of time in America, seeing all the places I've wanted to, trying to forget what I did."

Pansy looked at him and frowned, he hadn't even been in the country all this time.

"Stay here." She said after a minute.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, talking for the first time,

"Really?" Draco said at the same time.

"Yes" Pansy said, looking at each man individually, daring them to question her.

"We have a long week ahead of us; let's not let foolish things get in the way of any of it." She glared at her red haired husband and turned on her heel to the stairs.

"She won't choose you." Ron said, and then followed his wife's lead.

From the middle of the stairs he called back,

"Up the stairs, second hallway on the right, second door on the left, that's the guest room."

Draco stayed in the chair a little longer; wondering what would happen if Weasel was right.

**A/N: So yes, this is not edited either, I decided this story wont be edited by anyone other than me. If you see mistakes or parts that arent clear just tell me. So, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW. The more reveiws I get the sooner I will update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Months, 7 Days after the Final War**

**Hermione's flat**

Hermione sighed in contentment as pale, graceful fingers traced absent-minded shapes on her back. As she was lying down on the couch with the man she loved they didn't even talk. They just lay there, absorbed in their own thoughts.

Hermione's were on Harry. She hadn't seen him since the war. She saw Ron a few times, but the last time she had saw him she told him she was with his worst enemy. That was the last time she saw him, almost ten months ago now. She missed them, they were her best friends, and it was hard without them.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice came from behind her; she turned towards him, wriggling around on the small couch until they were both comfortable again.

"Yes?" she said quietly, his face showed a deep concentration, like he was choosing perfect words for what he had to say.

"I've been thinking," he started slowly, Hermione's stomach dropped; so many things could come after those three words. "And I lo-"

There was a roar from the fireplace and the light in the room turned green, someone was using the floo network to get in.

Hermione and Draco both jumped up, they grabbed their wands from the coffee table and pointed them at the fireplace.

A tall red haired man pulled himself out of the fire; Hermione let out a shriek and dropped her wand. This was not who she expected.

"Ron?" she whispered, she couldn't believe it was him; she walked toward him and reached a hand up to his face. It was him, was here.

"Yes it's me. And we need to talk." Ron said harshly, he shot a glare at Draco and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"What's going on?" she said, doing her best to ignore Ron's attitude. She tried to guess why he was here, he hadn't willingly met with her in almost a year, and he had even ignored all her owls. Now =, here he was, sitting on her chair, wanting to talk with her.

"I got a letter about an hour ago," he paused; Hermione wondered what it had to do with her, "There was one for you also. The sender obviously didn't know about this . . . situation." He shot Draco another glare, Hermione ignored it but Draco didn't.

"What does this have to do with Hermione, Weasley?" he snapped at Ron, this time Hermione shot Draco her own glare. She didn't want Ron to get mad, and then she wouldn't find out what she needed to know.

"It has everything to do with her. I got a letter from Harry an hour ago; he will be home in a week. I think this may hurt him so I am giving you an option. It's either him," he flashed another glare at Draco, "Or us. I will be back tomorrow to see what you choose. I know you will make the right decision." He went back to the fireplace and got some floo powder.

"I miss you, Hermione." He said, and then he left for The Burrow. Leaving Hermione lost and confused.

She sat on the couch with her mind whirling, Harry would be coming back. She was happy he was she had missed him so much. But she had to choose between Harry and Ron, her two best friends, and Draco, her dearest love. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, and then she saw the parchment on the chair Ron had been sitting in.

She walked over to it almost mechanically; she wasn't really paying attention to her actions. The parchment had her name on it in an awfully familiar scrawl.

_Harry, _she thought, she knew it was his handwriting. She opened the letter and hungrily read the much needed words on the parchment.

_Hermione- _

_I know I have been gone a long time. I hope to talk about it when I get back. I will be back in about a week. I've missed you and Ron so much. I hope you missed me. _

_I'm sorry I left. I know I shouldn't have. This time away made me realize how much I need you two. _

_I hope I am forgiven when I get back. _

_-Harry_

She collapsed into the chair; she had a big choice to make. She knew that she couldn't have both her best friends and Draco. Ron had already proved that to her.

Draco watched her sigh and get up from the chair. He wished he could know what she was thinking. He often could, just by looking into her beautiful brown eyes, but she was hiding herself from him now.

She started towards her room, and Draco realized she was seriously thinking about Weasley had said.

"Wait, Hermione." She turned back to him and he felt relieved, she hadn't made her mind yet.

"I really want to be alone right now, Draco," she said, almost breaking his heart.

"Please. I don't know how I can go on without you." He blurted out, not thinking about how embarrassing that way, he sounded like a love-sick Hufflepuff. Her eyes softened as she thought of her reply.

"I doubt that, Draco. We lived without each other before. I feel like I've never lived without them. They are my best friends. This is a big choice, I want to choose you, I really do, but I know I can't live without them."

Draco felt a rush of anger at Weasley; if he hadn't come here today she wouldn't be thinking like this.

"So you're just going to let him come in here and ruin everything you and me have? I gave up everything for you and you would let a few words from Weasley take the last thing I have?" he shouted at her. He saw her wince and felt a surge of regret, he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to yell." He said softly, looking down at his feet, trying to fight back his negative emotions. He looked back up in time to see her eyes flash with anger.

"I gave up a lot too, Draco. I gave up one of the best friends I've ever had. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe if I had stayed there we could have gotten Harry home faster. Maybe being with you is a mistake." Draco felt his heart break, he watched as she turned and walked to her room. Draco sat back on the couch and felt a few tears escape his eyes.

Hermione sat in the middle of her bed staring at the letter. She loved Draco, but she knew she could live without him. She didn't want to live without Harry and Ron any longer.

She loved them too, they were all she knew, and being without them all this time had been painful.

She stood up and looked around her room, before she made her decision she needed to go somewhere.

She thought very hard of The Burrow and disappeared with a pop.

Draco heard the pop come from Hermione's room and he knew she was gone. He felt his heart break more. He knew she had chosen those two over him. So he packed all his things from her house, wrote her a note to find when she got back.

"Goodbye, Hermione. I love you." He whispered, and he left with a broken heart.

Standing in front of The Burrow, Hermione felt a deep longing to belong there again. She missed this house; she missed Molly and Arthur, and Ron, and George and Ginny. They were like family to her.

She went to the door and knocked, a smiling Molly Weasley opened the door.

"I knew you would be here soon." She said, opening the door wider so Hermione could come inside. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Molly pulled her into a hug,

"It's nice to see you again." She let her go and gave her a looking over, said something about her being "too skinny," and told her she could find Ron in his room.

As she walked up the stairs a feeling of nostalgia washed over her, she would do anything to stay here again, and that was just what she was doing. Giving up her world to get the one she missed back.

She knocked on Ron's door, hoping he would be kinder this time.

"Come in," his voice called from the other side, she took a deep breath and walked in. A smile brightened his face and he jumped off his bed when he saw it was her.

"Hermione! Is this your choice?" he asked, he was never one for subtlety. She took another deep breath and nodded.

She chose to be here, she chose Ron and Harry, and she gave up Draco.

An hour or so later she went back home to talk to Draco, she had talked to Ron and they had come up with a compromise that could keep her and Draco together. She couldn't wait to tell Draco.

She expected to find him reading his new book, or watching her television (he had become obsessed with it lately,). He wasn't there, and there was a note on the counter, she went to it and read his neat handwriting on the parchment.

_Hermione- _

_I was thinking earlier, and I discovered I love you. Right when I went to tell you we were interrupted by a certain Weasley. I hoped you would have chosen me, I thought you loved me too. I heard you leave and knew your decision was made. You won't ever hear from me again, or see me. I'm leaving. Hope Weasley and Potter make you happy. I guess I couldn't. _

_I love you, I always will,_

_Draco_

"No, no, NO!" she fell on her couch, note in hand.

He was gone.

Gone.

Gone!

But he loved her, he said so. She loved him, she knew she did. But he was gone.

Harry would be back soon.

Harry.

Harry.

Draco was gone, but Harry was coming back.

That was how Ron found her in the morning, on the couch clutching the note.

That day she moved into The Burrow, and waited for Harry's arrival, trying to forget about Draco. The man she loved.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I had to rewrite it so it's not how I planned it, and I'm not fully satisfied with it. This will be the only time I post something I'm not happy with. **

**So yeah, I think I'm ending this story here. Hoped you all liked it.**

**Goodness its a mess, I was a bit experimental with this sadly. I don't like how it turned out. I think it was the fact I had to rewrite it. **

**Please review. **

**Love, **

**Alexx**


End file.
